


KageHina: Catch Me

by 50waifusand0regrets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, Kisses, M/M, hinata fucks up, these dumbasses will kill me one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50waifusand0regrets/pseuds/50waifusand0regrets
Summary: In which Kageyama and Hinata leave their volleyball sneakers at school.





	KageHina: Catch Me

“HINATA, YOU DUMBASS! I’M OBVIOUSLY RIGHT!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata, who stubbornly turned away, pouting. “I’m the one who’s right, Kageyama! The sky is obviously blue because God’s favourite colour is blue!” Hinata yelled back, with the power of his one brain cell taking over him. “You're wrong, Hinata! The sky is blue because someone flew in a plane and painted the sky blue!” Kageyama shouted back, also extremely single-celled as normal. “Actually, both of you are wrong, so would you guys focus on practice before Daichi-san kicks you out again?” Tsukishima sneered at the two simpletons fighting, and Hinata turned towards Tsukishima angrily. “What was that? If you think we're wrong, why don't you tell us why the sky is blue?” Hinata snapped, and Tsukishima scoffed at his utter density. “Sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the particles in the air. Blue light is scattered more than the other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. That's why the sky is blue, shortie.” Tsukishima recited, running away to continue volleyball practice. “Atmosphere? Particles? Those are definitely made-up words! Thought we wouldn't realize, huh, Tsukishima?” Kageyama yelled at Tsukishima, who was growing more and more tired of their stupidity by the minute. “They are real words, King. You're just stupid. Now leave me alone before Daichi-san really does get mad at you.” Tsukishima ignored the brainless duo’s constant yelling, and ignored their screams of terror when Daichi scolded them, just as expected. “Kageyama! Let’s go practice our quick!” Hinata pulled him away to the volleyball nets, while Kageyama squirmed around, trying to get out of Hinata’s grip. “Let me go, dumbass! I can walk by myself!” Kageyama shouted. Meanwhile, Daichi and Sugawara stood in the back, watching them quarrel.

“For god’s sake, they’re so loud in practice, but in matches they get along so well. It’s kind of weird.” Daichi sighed, leaning back against the wall. “They get along too well. Almost like a married couple.” Suga teased, and Hinata and Kageyama turned back, flustered. “D-Don’t call us a couple!” They said in perfect unison, and Tanaka raised an eyebrow at his two blushing underclassmen. “Oh? Why are your faces so red, huh, freak duo?” Tanaka sneered, and Hinata and Kageyama pouted as they walked off, still embarrassed. “Tanaka, it’s not nice to say things like that! What if they get into another fight?” Ennoshita scolded him, and Tanaka laughed as he playfully punched Ennoshita in the side. “They wouldn’t do that! After all, they are the ‘perfect couple’!” “Please stop, Tanaka-san!” Hinata and Kageyama yelled as Tanaka laughed at their embarrassment. “I’ve been standing around for 5 minutes, waiting to see if you guys would go back to practicing. But as I can see, this conversation has been going nowhere, so I guess I’ll have to use a more forcible tactic, huh?” Daichi growled at the three bickering boys, and they all went back to practice without any delay. A while passed, and before they knew it, practice was over. “Gather round!” Daichi called, as they all sat in front of Coach Ukai and Takeda, they went over their weaknesses and then it was time to leave. “Let's go to Sakanoshita Store! My treat!” Daichi called after the team, and they all cheered as they thanked Daichi, especially Hinata and Kageyama, who were completely starving. As they were walking down to the store, Hinata and Kageyama both rummaged in their bag and shouted in unison. “Damn! I’ve left my volleyball sneakers in school!” They shouted, and looked at each other in confusion. “You too? What kind of curse is this?” Kageyama said, and Nishinoya giggled. “I’d say it’s more of a fate-binding blessing than a curse, young ones! You just don’t know the depth and the meaning of love!” Nishinoya recited dramatically, causing everyone but Hinata and Kageyama to laugh. “Nishinoya-san, please don’t say things like that!” Hinata yelled, as they looked at their watch. “Two minutes until the school gates close. We still have time to get our shoes. Let’s go, Hinata!” Kageyama said, and they ran off without further notice. “Wait, guys! There’s no way you’re going to make it back!” Suga yelled at them. “Isn’t it fine to just let them go? It’s not like they’d ever listen to you anyway, Suga-san.” Tsukishima said, walking off with Yamaguchi trailing behind him.

“Damn it, we didn’t make it.” Kageyama panted, with Hinata right beside him. “Oh! I see a hole in the wall! Kageyama, we can get through there!” Hinata whispered, and Kageyama nodded in agreement as they slowly crept around the corner. “The guard is asleep. Let’s go!” Kageyama said, as they climbed through the hole, being pricked by thorns and nettles in the bushes. “Ouch, that was horrible. Now I have splinters everywhere.” Hinata groaned, brushing off dirt on his face. “That’s because you said we had to go through the hole, dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama said loudly. “W-Well, how was I supposed to know there was a bush in the way? Stop blaming me for everything, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata yelled back, but they instantly quieted down as they heard a flashlight click on, and footsteps coming around the corner. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” A voice sounded from afar, and the two students instantly knew what was going on. “Quick! We have to find somewhere to hide before the guard gets us killed!” Hinata said, running up the stairs as Kageyama followed closely behind. They climbed flights of stairs until they got to the 3rd floor. “Hinata! Over here!” Kageyama whisper-shouted, gesturing to the janitor’s closet next to the 3rd-years’ classroom. They slowly opened the door, careful not to make any creaking noises, and crept in as they quietly closed the door.

“Hiding from the guards at night is kind of cool and intense! I’m getting all excited!” Hinata said, but Kageyama clamped his hand over his mouth, attempting to silence Hinata. “How much of an idiot are you? We’re going to get suspended if he finds us, so shut up!” Kageyama whispered. Minutes passed with the two standing in silence, squished together in a tiny janitor’s closet. _Whoa, I’m so close to Kageyama… It kind of makes me want to just… No, Shoyo, you can’t do that! He’d kill you if you did! Hinata thought, and he shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts. Kageyama… has a distinct smell. It smells like the gym. It smells… nice, kind of like… Salonpas, the one you have at tournaments._ “You… smell horrible.” Hinata blurted out, saying the opposite to what he thought, and as expected, Kageyama turned to him, a livid look on his face.

_Yeah. I’ve screwed up again._

“Huh? What was that, Hinata? I smell horrible, you say?” Kageyama said in a monotone voice as he lifted his hand, and Hinata prepared for his life to come to an end. “I guess I’ll just have to show you what I do to people who insult me like that.” Kageyama brought his hand towards Hinata’s face, and Hinata closed his eyes preparing for a good old slap across the face, but as his eyes were squeezed shut, he heard the slamming of a metal wall next to him, and something warm landed on his lips. The more he left his eyes closed, the more Kageyama’s scent grew stronger, and then Hinata realized what the feeling of warmth on and inside his mouth was.

_Is Kageyama… kissing me?_

As Hinata opened his eyes and saw Kageyama’s face unusually close to his, he realized that his prediction had been right. Kageyama’s deep blue eyes were staring right into his, and his hand was pressed up against the locker, narrowing the space between their bodies in the tiny closet. Kageyama closed his eyes slowly, his eyelashes fluttering and brushing up against Hinata’s forehead, pushing his chest up against his body so they were practically hugging. Soon enough, the two were so occupied with each other that they were too busy ravishing each other’s lips to even realize that the guard had walked past them twice. When they finally broke the kiss off, Kageyama laid his head on Hinata’s chest, and ran his hand through his bright orange hair, getting his fingers stuck in a tangle. “It’s hot in here. Let’s get out.” “Kageyama, wai-” Kageyama kicked the door open, stepping out and pulling Hinata out by his hand. “Let’s get out by the window. There’s a bush down there so it should be fine.” Kageyama said as he slid the window open and jumped out with no hesitation. Hinata winced as he heard Kageyama hit the ground with a thud, and his inaudible groaning as he struggled to get out of the bush. “Come on, Hinata. I know you’re scared of heights, but you’ll be fine.” Kageyama said, and Hinata shivered as he looked at the distance down the building. “How can you say I’ll be fine when you came out looking like that?” Hinata shouted back, and Kageyama sighed as he walked towards the wall. “I guess there’s no other way to get you down, huh?” Kageyama said as he held both his hands up towards Hinata. “Jump. I’ll catch you.” Hinata gulped, slowly hopping up on the window frame so he was sitting with his back facing the outside of the building. _Oh god, why am I doing this? More like, why am I listening to Kageyama?_ Hinata thought to himself as he took two deep breaths, wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and released his hands and fell backwards, using all his inner strength to not scream and wake the entire neighbourhood. As he was about to reach the ground, he felt arms wrap around his body and hold him tight, before he fell into the bush with Kageyama’s arms still wrapped around him, holding Hinata close to him. “Ugh… you’re heavy…” Kageyama groaned, as a chuckle escaped Hinata’s mouth. And another. And soon enough, the laughter had spread to Kageyama and they were both lying in a bush at night, laughing their heads off while mosquitoes ate them alive and nettles poked at their bodies. When their fit of laughter got worse and they rolled out of the bush as they giggled like little children, Hinata was now facing Kageyama, looking directly at his face, getting lost in his shiny sapphire blue eyes, and he saw his first real smile. A smile that wasn’t creepy, or forced. As their laughter died down, Hinata leaned in and pecked Kageyama on the cheek. “I still can’t believe I actually got you to jump.” Kageyama said, and Hinata smiled as he brushed a leaf out of Kageyama’s hair. “That’s because I knew you’d catch me.” Hinata said as he stood up, grasped Kageyama’s hand and pulled him upright, but suddenly Kageyama pulled him back in for another kiss, and they stood there under the starry sky, covered in scars and bruises.

_Well, I guess my volleyball shoes can wait._

The next day, Kageyama and Hinata walked into the gymnasium, yawning from the lack of sleep they got the previous night. “Good morning, Kageya- Whoa! What happened to you guys? You’re literally covered in bandages!” Daichi exclaimed, as he examined them up and down. “Well, we fell into a bush from the 3rd floor after we hid in a locker for half an hour when we snuck into the school to get our volleyball sneakers back.” Kageyama said bluntly, and Tanaka and Nishinoya erupted into a fit of laughter at the thought of them falling into a bush from the school building. “I don’t really find that surprising, since both of you are idiots anyway.” Tsukishima teased, and when Hinata and Kageyama tried to attack him, a kick in the shin was enough to have them crouching on the floor in pain from their bruises. “The simpleton couple strikes again, huh? They never fail to surprise me.” Asahi and Daichi sighed at the two boys writhing around on the floor in pain while cursing incoherently at a hysterical Tsukishima.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was taken from my oneshot book on Wattpad, so please tell me what you thought!


End file.
